Grab My Heart
by Xenolord
Summary: Yuni escapes from the tyrannical grasp of her bodyguard and falls right into the arm of her best friend, Emi. Shoujo-ai.


Disclaimer:*Sigh* Here I go corrupting another series with my likes. I don't own Emi or Yuni, or DDR in general.

Author's Note: Shoujo-Ai. Don't like it? Leave.

Grab My Heart

"I can't TAKE this anymore!" Yuni almost screamed, her hands clasped over her face, trying to suppress the urge to let her frustration out in a primal scream. "I'm going to go INSANE if I don't get OUT of here!" She buzzed about her bedroom, tousling her hair madly as she continued to repeat 'gonna go mad' somewhat quietly. Finally, out of breath and hair looking very disheveled, Yuni flopped onto her bed belly-first and heaved, exhausted and exasperated at the situation. Dammit, why did she BUY this big freakin' mansion in the first damn. Lying face-first on her bed, she exhaled deeply, wracking her brain for some way to get out of the house. Can't use the flashbang trick this time... Akira bought a pair of sunglasses and earplugs in the event she tried it. She couldn't climb down the side of the house again... not after he bolted her windows shut. Dammit, that man has a way with shutting a girl off from all forms of fun humanly imaginable!

"Can't hold myself hostage again... he wisened up after the third time I did that..." She mused, exhaling deeply. Hiding behind her wall scroll wouldn't work either... he figured out the term 'sprout legs' wasn't literal. This had been a never-ending struggle for Yuni, trying to figure out a new way of sneaking past her ever-vigilant (If slightly under-intelligent) body guard. Peeling herself off her bed, she slowly walked to her closet. Opening the door, she realized that she had done the 'oh me I'm not Yuni' routine a couple of times as well, and he rememebered she didn't have any siblings. That's when she saw her ticket.

Maid-Zukin. Emi had made her as a live-in maid for her about six weeks ago, and she's only used her for menial house-hold chores so far. Maybe it was time for something a little more... sneaky. Wheeling the powered-down robot out of her closet, she flicked the little switch on her back, the robot jerking to life. "Good afternoon, Mistress Yuni!" The Robot chimed happily, bowing with a mechanical whine. "What can I do for you today?" The robot folded it's claws cutely at it's waist, waiting for her instructions patiently.

"Zukin, I've got a special job for you."

"Anything for you, Mistress!" The robot smiled, the little cat-ear headband on it's head twitched.

"Akira's been a naughty boy, Zukin. He's not been doing his laundry, and it's been three weeks since he's last had a bath." The robot's eyes opened wide with realization.

"Oh my!" A claw covered her mouth in shock as Yuni nodded.

"You know as well as I do he won't listen to me, and I can't overpower him to force him to bathe." The robot bowed again.

"Yes, Mistress!" She started to walk out, but Yuni's voice stopped her again.

"Remember, he's going to say _anything_ to get you to stop. He'll tell you he's bathed, tell you his clothes are clean... but my nose doesn't lie. He hasn't. Don't listen to him."

"Yes, Mistress!" Yuni opened the door for Zukin and let her out. "Master Akira! It's bath time!" The clatter of steel on carpet overwhelmed Yuni's ears as Zukin clambered down the stairs to get at Akira, ever watchful at the base of the stairs. Walking out and standing at the top of the stairs, Yuni overheard the conversation.

"What are you doing down here, Zukin? And why are you looking at me like that?" Akira asked.

"It's bath time, Master Akira! Time to put those dirty old clothes in the laundry!"

"What are you talking about? I had a bath this morning, and I just cleaned these."

"Lying to me won't do you any good, Master Akira! Time to wash your stinky body!"

"I don't have a stinky – Hey!" He called. "What are you – Don't take off my pants – hey! HEY!"

"Washy-washy, Master Akira!" Yuni started down the stairs slowly, watching Zukin; Akira's pants in one hand, Akira in the other, carry Akira off to the bathroom for a bath. Now was her chance. Bolting to the door, Yuni threw it open and out into the noonday sun. Freedom!

"Sweet, sweet freedom! Oh, how I missed thee!" Sprinting down the path to the gate, she cleared it easily in her short skirt and short suit jacket, her Mary Janes tapping sweetly on the concrete. Her sprint slowed to an easy walk the farther she got away from her house, eventually finding herself in the shopping district. She'd probably do a little shopping, maybe grab some lunch and then-

"Yuni-chan!" A voice called to her. Her reactions instantly say it was Akira caught up to her... but Akira didn't sound like her long-time friend, Emi. She looked towards the source of the voice, across the street, and smiled as the blue-haired visage of her friend greeted her with a wave. "Yuni-chan! Over here, Yuni-chan!" She was standing on the street corner, just outside her shop, her face covered in machine grease and oil. Yuni laughed a little to herself as she looked down the street for traffic, then crossed to her friend.

"Hey, Toshiba-san... workin' on your little toys again?" She nodded slightly and jerked her head towards the door.

"D'you wanna come in? I've been workin' on something I think you might like."

"More then Maid-Zukin? I like her a lot." Emi giggled in that childish tone Yuni liked. She was eighteen, and legally an adult, but Emi just had this childish feel to her... Yuni sometimes felt like she was her long-lost daughter, the way the two got along.

"This'll make you forget aaaaaaall about Maid-Zukin. She's great for some things, but this is good for EVERYTHING." Yuni crossed her arms as she entered her shop, shifting her weight to her back foot.

"Oh really?" Yuni chuckled a little, Emi responding with a nod.

"Hang on, Yuni-chan... I'm all dirty... I need to go catch a shower real fast."

"Awww, come on Toshiba-san! I like you best when you're all dirty!" There came the distinct sound of something metal falling to the ground, followed by a body of about Emi's weight and height.

Yuni spent the next few minutes milling about her little shop, the sounds of water running an ever-present backdrop to her idle mind wandering. She and Emi had been friends for a while now, but after that last DDR Tournament... watching her move so fluidly and so elegantly... for fear of overusing an old adage, watching her dance was like watching poetry in motion. She'd often wake up in the morning drenched in her own sweat without a memory of why she was, with only Emi's name on her lips. With nearly each passing moment, she wanted to open the door and see if she dances as well between raindrops as she does when all eyes are on her...

She stopped herself with a firm, yet gentle slap to the forehead. Yuni, what the HELL!? Not only was Emi already seeing Rage but... but, dammit, she's a girl! You're both girls that's not how things work! Boys. Like. Girls. Girls. Like. Boys. Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit!

If that's true then... what does she call these feelings she's got for Emi? Friendship? Or... something more...?

"Hey Yuni-chan! Ready?"

"WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" She hollared involuntarily, jumping in her spot, turning around her hand to bear in a shield fashion. Emi blinked for a moment before laughing.

"Of course we're friends, silly. Who are you talking to?"

"Erm..." Yuni smiled, rubbing the back of her blonde hair. "N-no one... sorry about that."

"Mm, okay." Emi smiled, motioning her towards a table. "C'mon, Yuni-chan, I think you're gonna love this." Emi walked to the table and pulled the cloth back. It was some kind of pad with four arrows in the four cardinal directions. "I'm going to be using this to teach people who can't dance to dance... see, the idea is..." Yuni tuned her friend out as she stood over her, the sweet scent of shampoo wafting into her nose. She couldn't help but just fall deeper and deeper into the gentle scent coming from her short blue hair...

"Uhm... Yuni-chan? Can I have my shoulders back please...?" Opening her eyes, Yuni realized she was clasped tightly onto Emi's shoulders, almost trying to inhale her hair through her nose.

"O-oh!" Yuni sputtered, pulling quickly away, folding her hands at her side. "Heh... heh, sorry Emi... your hair smelled really good..."

"Yuni-chan, are you okay?" Yuni nodded firmly, half-lying to herself.

"Yea! Yea, of course. Why do you ask?"

"You called me 'Emi'... you've never called me by my first name..." _Badunk_. Yuni's heart pounded in her chest. She was right... in all the years her and Emi had been friends, Yuni'd always called her 'Toshiba-san'.

"Eeeeeh... heh... heh heh..." Yuni laughed nervously, completely and totally at a loss what should be said next. "I... I guess I did..." Emi cocked her head to the side as she put the back of her hand to Yuni's forehead.

"Oh, Yuni-chan, you're burning up! Are you sick?"

"No... no! No, I'm fine!" So many other ways that conversation could have played out, all of which Yuni had to actively suppress. "I just... it's really hot in here... I don't suppose we could open a window, could we?" Emi blinked a few times.

"Yuni-chan... I've got the AC running full blast... it's fifty in here..."

"Fifty? Really? Celcius?" Emi didn't even have to vocalize the 'fahrenheit' part of her next sentence, just shook her head. Her droll expression broke as Emi smiled, her next words coming out playfully.

"Maybe you should take your jacket off if you're hot." _Badunkadunk_. Her heart slammed once again into her chest. _T-take of m-my clothes...?_

"You... want me to... take my... clothes off?"

"Only if you're hot. You are wearing an awful lot of clothes, you know... I have no idea how you dance in all that fabric... I'd die of heat exhaustion." She knew it was just her jacket but... the idea hadn't left her head. Emi... her friend of god knows how long, was asking... no no... _telling_ her to take her clothes off. With a shaking hand, Yuni reached to the small buttons on her jacket and pulled them apart, slowly dropping the jacket around her shoulders, her white blouse and violet vest displayed for all to see. Putting her jacket on the chair, she turned around, a thunk from the floor and the distict sound of Emi squeaking as she fell causing her to react, putting her hands out, Emi falling right into her arms.

_Badunkadunkadunkadunkadunk..._

Her heart raced at the sudden collapse of her friend into her arms, Emi's small breasts pressed against Yuni's... if Yuni concentrated, she could feel Emi's heart beating in tune with her own, both the girls' hearts racing uncontrollably.

"Y-Yuni...chan...?" Emi whined a little, uncertain how to progress. Her arms tightened around Yuni's back, melting into the impromptu embrace. "H-how long..."

"H-h-how long w-what?!" Yuni continued, trying to stop her arms from hugging Emi back.

"How long... have you felt this way...?"

"I... I don't know what..." she swallowed, the dry lump in her throat slowly making it's way down her throat, dropping back into her stomach with a dry 'plink'. Closing her eyes she tried to push these feelings out of her, tried to force her arms to push Emi away... to remove the soft, warm caress of her cheek to her chest... "I don't know what you're talking about E-Emi..."

"I've felt this way for you for years... but I... I never had the chance to tell you... I didn't know how you'd feel..." _Badunk-a-dunk-a-dunk-a-dunk-a-dunk-a-dunk-a-dunk-a-dunk..._ Yuni's heart continued to race, pound at her chest like someone wanting to be let in. Yuni's arms slowly snaked around Emi's back, pulling her deeper into the embrace, trying to let go but secretly wishing to stay like this forever.

"I guess I..." Yuni started, trying to calm her exasperated heart. "I guess for a while..."

"Oooh, Yuni-chan!" Slowly standing to her full height, standing just an inch or two shorter then Yuni, her lithe little head resting gently on Yuni's shoulder. "I want... I want to spend tonight with you... I want to fall asleep beside you... your heartbeat slowly lulling me to sleep... I... I want to make love to you all night..."

_Badu-_

For a few moments, Yuni's heart stopped, her face growing slowly paler at these words. Make love. Emi's love for Yuni went past friendship or childish affection. She _loved_ loved Yuni... She'd always seen Emi as a child, someone to be fussed over but given little attention past that, but as they stood there, the pair of them wrapped in each other's arms... Yuni finally broke down the childish impression she had of Emi, finally seeing her for the grown woman she was.

And what a beautiful woman she was. Even with this new revelation, there was still one little problem that stood in the way. "Emi... I... I want to be with you. I want to have you all to myself but..." She nuzzled Emi's cheek a little, adjusting her arms a bit. "...what about Reiji-kun...?"

"Rage is a good boy but... He's not you. He can love... but he can't feel. He can hug, but he can't embrace... You...?" She sighed happily, trying to absorb herself into Yuni. "You feel when you love. You embrace when you hug... and when you dance? Your body says more then your words ever could. I saw you last DDR Tournament. You dance with all your body... you put your soul into each and every step and you're not afraid to show the world the real you. You show them your body and your beauty... your heart and your soul." Yuni felt something cold and wet on her shoulder, piercing through her blouse.

"Emi..." Yuni closed her eyes and smiled, happy to finally see the emotions her friend has been holding in for so long.

"I like Rage but... I don't think there's anything between us. Us though... you and I, Yuni-chan... there's not 'something' between us... there's everything between us." Finally Yuni's heart restarted, and finally agreed with her mind.

"Emi, I..." She smiled, pulling Emi slightly away from her, putting a very careful kiss on her forehead. "I want to spend tonight with you, too..." Emi laughed, her face lighting up brightly for the first time in forever. Breaking the hug, Emi took hold of Yuni's hand.

"Come on, Yuni-chan! Let's go!"

"'Go'?" Yuni asked, looking slightly confused. "Where are we going to 'go'? I just got here."

"Oh, come on, Yuni-chan... upstairs."

"I thought there wasn't anything upstairs. When I was here last all you said was up there was your kitchen and bedr-" Emi giggled at this realization as Yuni's tan face turned very crimson. Turning on a heel, Emi ran to Yuni's side and whispered something in her ear that only made her face go even redder.


End file.
